Goblin (creature)
]] are common enemies in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are among the first enemies that players were introduced to in the original Final Fantasy and have come to be a common sight through many subsequent games. The first English translations of the earlier games in the series (e.g. Final Fantasy IV) had them referred to as Imps, but in some of the games, Imps appear as entirely different creatures. Early translations also dubbed Devil as Goblin in Final Fantasy VI, but this creature has nothing in common with the traditional Goblin species. Several subtypes of Goblins appear in the series, the most recurring being Goblin Guards, Red Caps and Li'l Murderers. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Goblins are the most elementar enemies of ''Final Fantasy. Their kin is almost always weak and poses absolutely no threat to the party. Four types of Goblin appear in this game: *The basic Goblin, which is the weakest enemy in the game, found mainly around Cornelia. *The Goblin Guard, which usually appears alongside normal Goblins. *The Black Goblin can only be found at the Soul of Chaos dungeons added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. Even though it is found at bonus dungeons, it is still a very weak enemy. *The Knocker is the strongest Goblin in the game and can be found at Soul of Chaos dungeons as well as in the Labyrinth of Time, from the forementioned remakes. It is not the pushover other goblins are, but it still isn't a difficult foe. ''Final Fantasy II Goblins reappear as a weak early enemy and this time provide a greater stash of gil in comparison to the Hornets and Leg Eaters fought at the same stage. Again, four types of Goblins can be fought: *The basic Goblin appears at the Altair, Fynn, Paloom and Salamand areas. *The stronger Goblin Guard appear around Salamand alongside Goblins, and inside the Semitt Falls. *The Goblin Prince is a rare enemy found only in Kashuan or at bridges around the world. *The Li'l Murderer is an enemy found at the Soul of Rebirth final dungeon, the Unknown Palace, in the 'Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. ''Final Fantasy III In ''Final Fantasy III, Goblins are the very first enemies fought in a scripted battle at the start of the game. Three types of Goblin appear in this game: *The forementioned Goblin (Final Fantasy III) fought at the start of the game can be found as a rare encounter in the Altar Cave. *The Knocker can be fought at Castle Argus and on the overworld of the Floating Continent. *The Red Cap can also be found at the overworld of the Floating Continent. ''Final Fantasy IV In the first localization of ''Final Fantasy IV, Goblins were called Imps. There are five classes of Goblins in Final Fantasy IV: *The basic Goblin, which can be found around Baron and Kaipo and at the Mist Cave and Antlion's Den. *The Domovoi, which can be found around Fabul and Mysidia, at the Antlion's Den, and during the events at Fabul Castle *The Li'l Murderer can be fought at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Goblin Prince can be found at the Lunar Ruins, available in the Advance and Complete Collection versions. The Goblin and Li'l Murderer can drop the Goblin item, which teaches Rydia the Goblin Summon. It has a spell power of 8 (30 in DS versions), and costs 1 MP to evoke. The Goblin's summon attack is Goblin Punch. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Goblin is present in this sequel again as an enemy, item and Summon. Four types of Goblin reappear. *The Goblin is present in many tales and is the only monster to drop the Goblin item that teaches Rydia the Goblin summon. *Domovois are as common as Goblins and usually appears in the same groups as its weaker version. *The Goblin Captain appears in many Challenge Dungeons as well as in later tales. *Goblin Princes appear in the Depths during the Final Tale. As a Summon, the Goblin has the very same effect as in ''Final Fantasy IV and has the original strength of 8 and cost of 1 MP to summon. ''Final Fantasy V Goblins are found at the start of the game and are, like in ''Final Fantasy III, the first enemy to be found due to a scripted battle. Altogether, three types of Goblins can be found: *The common Goblin can be found all around the initial area of Tycoon and Tule. *The stronger Black Goblin can be fought at the Beginner's hall and found as a random encounter in the Wind Shrine. *The Gobbledygook is a minion of Exdeath fought during the battle at Xezat's Fleet. All Goblin enemies can use and teach the Blue Magic Goblin Punch. ''Final Fantasy VI The Goblins don't appear in ''Final Fantasy VI. However, the Gobbledygook variant appears as a hunchback humanoid enemy. There is also an enemy that is named Goblin in the SNES and PlayStation versions, but was renamed to Devil in the Advance version. ''Final Fantasy VII The Goblins reside on Goblin Island, a small and isolated place in ''Final Fantasy VII. Stealing from them can yield the Zeio Nut, an instrumental item for Chocobo Breeding. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX Goblins can only be found early in the game, at the Evil Forest and the area between the forest and the Ice Cavern. Later, Goblin Mages appear at the Outer Continent, but remain very weak opponents. Final Fantasy XI Goblins appear as one of the races of beastmen in ''Final Fantasy XI. They are described as nomadic creatures which also explains why Goblins can take on more diverse jobs than any other race of beastmen, eight in total. Another type of Goblin in Final Fantasy XI is known as the Moblin. The difference between a Goblin and a Moblin is in the culture. Moblins are a stationary race and have a capital near Bastok called Newton Movalpolos which is actually built below their older city, suitably named Oldton Movalpolos. ''Final Fantasy XII Goblins don't appear in ''Final Fantasy XII, but the Baknamy, a similar looking race, could be considered as their replacement. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Goblin is the rank 1 Earth Physical summon. Its only attack is Goblin Punch. ''Final Fantasy XIII Goblins in ''Final Fantasy XIII are found on Gran Pulse. They travel around in packs and are often seen attacking Gorgonopsids. They are drastically different from traditional Goblins: while still keeping their green skin, they have a gaping, mouth-like hole on their chest and appear to wear roller skates and boxing gloves. They still use their traditional move, Goblin Punch which deals moderate physical damage. They only use Goblin Punch when the Goblin Chieftain bestow a Bravery on the Goblin. ''Final Fantasy XIV Goblins appear once again, looking identical to their Final Fantasy XI counterparts with brown leather clothes and masks. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Goblins appear in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, although they were named Brownies in the English version. ''Final Fantasy Tactics There are three classes of Goblins; Goblin, Black Goblin and Gobbledyguck. They are all weak enemies with a short attack range which resort to punches to defeat foes. They all bear a weakness to Ice. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Goblins and Red Caps appear in this game. They have access to the Blue Magic spells Goblin Punch and Magic Hammer, respectively. Goblins can only be found in certain missions, and after said missions are complete it will be impossible to learn Goblin Punch. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Goblins do not appear in Jylland unlike the previous game, but are instead replaced with similar-looking monsters called Baknamy, which also have access to the goblin abilties: Goblin Punch and Magic Hammer (renamed Magick Hammer). Vagrant Story There are two types of Goblins: regular Goblins, and Goblin Leaders. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles There are five type of Goblins: Goblin, Goblin (Mace), Goblin (Spear), Goblin Chieftain, and Goblin Mage. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates There are three type of Goblins: Goblin, Hammer Goblin, and Goblin Lord. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King There are five type of Goblins: Goblin, Goblin Boss, Goblin Mage, Goblin Priest, and Ice Goblin. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Goblin appears as a melee summon in ''My Life as a Dark Lord. Its attack power and HP are low, but its speed is Sprightly and it occupies only one slot on a tower floor. It has no special abilities. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers There are five types of goblin in this game: Goblin, Goblin Warrior, Goblin Hunter, Goblin Healer and Goblin Samurai. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Goblins appear as enemies in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Three variants of Goblins exist: *The Goblin, which can be found outside of Horne and inside the North Caves and the Mysterious Tower. *The Hobgoblin, which appears on the world map after darkness floods the world. *The Goblin Lord appears as an optional boss inside the Holy Tree Tower. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Goblins will appear with both their ''Final Fantasy XI and traditional appearances as enemies in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Goblin is one set of cards found by Chocobo. He is given his first three Goblin cards from Dueler X, which are also the first cards given to him in the game. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances Goblins appear in Romancing Saga 3 in a design similar to that of their Final Fantasy V counterparts. Etymology A Goblin is a small, mischievous creature found in many European folk tales and legends. The word Goblin comes from the Norman French word Gobelinus, the name of a ghost that haunted the town of Évreux in the 12th century. Gallery de:Goblin es:Duende Category:Enemies Category: Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category:Chocobo Tales Cards